Jenna Ushkowitz
Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz was born on April 28, 1986 in Seoul, South Korea. She is an American stage and television actress and singer, who is known for her roles in Broadway musicals and the 2009 hit TV series Glee. Early life Jenna was born in Seoul, South Korea. Three months later she was adopted and raised in East Meadow, New York. Jenna was raised Catholic and attended Holy Trinity Diocesan High School, a Catholic school. She graduated in 2004. Career Before joining the cast of Glee, she was an understudy for the roles of Anna, Martha, Thea and Ilse in the Broadway musical Spring Awakening. She has appeared in the films "Educated" and "Babyface". She also appeared on The Tyra Banks Show, The 7PM Project, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, The 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards, and Entertainment Tonight. She supports the No H8 campaign and shot a photoshoot for the campaign along with Kevin McHale. She first auditioned for Glee in New York, and won the role of Tina Cohen-Chang. Trivia *She is five feet, four inches tall *She likes to make bubblegum pop *She has known her co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) since she was 8 years old. *She thinks she was a dolphin in a past life *Drinks a lot of coffee *She is scared of spiders *She wanted to be a Dolphin trainer in her childhood *She loves the Vampire Diaries (TV Show). *She loves to eat sushi, and says she'll be a happy, happy woman if she could eat it every day *Her favorite color is green *All her Glee-co-stars call her panda *She hates feet *If she needs to write with a pen that has a cap, she needs to put the cap on the back or else she can't write *She can imitate a crying baby *She organizes her clothes on colour *She is a pet lover and has a puggled named Riley *Shares the same birthday with Glee co-star and on-screen boyfriend Harry Shum Jr. *When she was in London, she was in an Apple store and a girl working there for her first day bent down on her knees and bowed down to Kevin and Jenna. Kevin McHale thought the girl would have got fired for that. *Her Twitter username is IJennaUsh. *Was on Broadway with Lea Michele, as a understudy. *Is Korean. *Was adopted. *Been in show business since the age of three. *Has appeared on Pizza Hut adverts. *Has sang the American national anthem. *Is dating Michael Trevino (Tyler) from "Vampire Diaries" *Likes Zebra snuggies *Began her professional career at age 3 when she started modeling for print ads. *Made her Broadway debut as the Royal Child in The King and I on Broadway at the age of 9 in 1996. *Her dream broadway role is Kim in Miss Saigon. Gallery ju1.png ju2.jpg ju3.jpg ju4.jpg ju5.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz-glee-season-2-episode-17-night-of-neglect-580x805.jpg jenna.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg jenna_ushkowitz--300x300.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-curly-romantic-black.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-pictures-1.jpg tn-500_ushkowitz_s222902.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+BdTMVgmzYoWl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+KHznVZbU9EMl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+Nj-EJFQy1xXl.jpg Getty-Images-300x450.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Dresses+Skirts+One+Shoulder+Xx2E4wqczLIl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+C5if7MLCgpll.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+WyYkithMFpYl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+oSKxEcBx6SFl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+vDklfqKXVp7l.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Side+-6fmdSHjWmUl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+YzcHgUrXoYVl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+zqDoVejFTfkl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+LqS_elG532yl.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-born-for-broadway-benefit.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-yearbook-435x580.jpg|Young Jenna Ushkowitz Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+PmAa-Zvw93_l.jpg 7116-Jenna-Ushkowitz-008.jpg 080910-jenna-ushkowitz-290.jpg glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-01.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-AES-031038.jpg Jenna_Ushkowitz+Feb_26_2011.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-interview.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-long-curly-funky-black.jpg Jennaushkowitz 1270839808.jpg Tumblr lnp1gwq7VJ1qcj6rgo1 500.png Tumblr lmhooe8gXl1qhqo4c.gif Tumblr ln4heyDNvV1qf4ddv.gif Tumblr llr4tqn4GT1qizr2c.gif Tumblr lnwiay77ck1qmwbefo1 500.png Glee tike cd front cover by aeusmcgirl-d309apq.jpg Tumblr lm0909ra611qg6tr8o1 500.png Tumblr lm62chpQ6A1qktrpqo1 500.png Tumblr lnv74t3VQm1qj2lhoo1 500.png Tumblr lltd6rXJtm1qan1xio1 500.jpg Category:Glee Actors Category:Actresses